The Word of His Body
by slowpoke15hi5
Summary: A set of 12 drabbles about how Jasper worships Edward's body. Light, fluffy goodness rated M for sexual content. AH/AU


Warning: This is a set of drabbles related to two men and their activities in bed. If you have a problem with that or are under the legal age to buy pornography where you are from, please stop reading now.

Disclaimer: I don't own these beautiful men- that pleasure belongs solely to Stephenie Meyer. If I did own them, the books would have a lot more sexy slash in them.

A HUGE thank you to my beta, ahizelm, for all her hard work. Without her this document would look like a steaming pile of dog poo :(

Enjoy…

AH/AU JPOV...

* * *

Body:

* * *

Tonight is our five-year anniversary. I vow to spend it worshiping my beautiful husband for hours on end, not leaving one stitch of his body uncared for.

After years of marriage, we tend to save time by bypassing the foreplay and getting straight to the action; but not tonight.

Tonight is about showing Edward how much I love and care for him- showing him how much he means to me, both with words and with touch. Tonight I will please h him in every way I can. I will dote on him until he is screaming my name to the heavens.

* * *

Pinkie toe:

* * *

Once I have Edward sufficiently naked and laying on the bed, I crawl down to the end and take his left foot in my hand. Now, neither of us has a foot fetish _per say_, but I am going to worship all of him tonight, his damn feet included.

Looking into his deep green eyes, I take his big toe into my mouth and swirl my tongue around it, sucking gently and biting. Working my way over to his pinkie toe, I hold his gaze with my own, able to see his breath pick up and body start to squirm.

* * *

Calves:

* * *

Working my way up his body I place open-mouthed kisses along his feet, up his ankles, and to his calves. Edward has beautiful calves. Though Edward is a pianist by profession, he runs and swims regularly. He is in great shape, possessing a tall, lean, muscled body.

Scraping my fingernails along his hard muscles, I hear him whimper above me. Massaging his legs, I work each one until he is out of breath. My long fingers playing his body like it is our grand piano.

"You like that Edward?" I ask.

As a response, he licks his lips and moans.

* * *

That Ticklish spot behind the knee:

* * *

I make my way to one of Edward's favorite spots, that little spot behind the knee that always has him whimpering my name within mere seconds of attention.

Smiling, I Lick up his leg reaching _the_ spot and place a feather light kiss just _there_. I hear him take a sharp intake of breath, and I can see his dick twitch in pleasure.

I scrape my teeth over his flesh with barely any pressure and lick along the bend in his knee. He moans and starts to squirm underneath me. Humming lightly, I pay similar attention to his other leg.

* * *

Abdominals:

* * *

I love every part of Edward's body, every last fold of skin and bulge of muscle. Bypassing my favorite appendage, I work my way up to his perfect torso. Flicking my tongue out, I lick his belly button, causing him to gasp and twist below me.

I nibble each muscle and ran my fingers along every crevice of his beautifully toned body.

I know this must be the sweetest kind of torture for him, but I don't care. He is mine, and I need to show him how much I still love and care for him after all these years.

* * *

Liver:

* * *

Smirking, I plant kisses and gently nip around his stomach. I pay extra attention to the underside of his right pec, just above where the liver is, lavishing his scar with kisses and nuzzling it with my nose.

He had undergone surgery a little over a year ago to take out a malignant tumor. I still remember how scary the trip to the hospital had been.

Edward is self conscious of his scar, always trying to hide it, but I love it. It shows how brave and powerful he really is, and I love him all the more for it.

* * *

Elbow:

* * *

Working down his sinewy arms, I kiss along his bicep, flip his arm over to worship his tricep, and work my way down to his exposed elbow. Licking along the crease, I am rewarded when Edward lets loose a soft giggle.

He has always been ticklish. When we were dating, I used to tease him about it, but now I find it to be one of his charms.

Swiping my nose back and forth over the inside of the elbow, Edward tries to suppress a giggle once again.

His laughter is infectious, and I soon find myself chuckling with him.

* * *

Hands:

* * *

Tracing the veins on his forearm down to his hand, I continue on down the arm.

I kiss each knuckle and his palm in quick succession, cherishing each part of my husband.

Closing my eyes, I begin sucking on his middle finger. I take him into my mouth, imagining it is his penis instead and suck him. I create a wet suction with my mouth licking the fleshy underside of his finder. Sliding up and down and up and down, I hear his breath speed up, and I can _feel_ his gaze on me, even if I can't see it.

* * *

Collarbone:

* * *

I can tell Edward is starting to get uncomfortably hard. His poor dick is now a deep red, and he is squirming and moaning with abandon when I brush my lips along his collarbone.

Sucking and licking my way down his clavicle, I end at the little indent right above the sternum. Pushing my tongue into the crevice, I hear Edward mumble something that sounds suspiciously like "Oh my God!" above me.

Smirking my signature one-sided grin, I slide down his body to where he wants me the most, licking his perfect 'v' before I take him in my mouth.

* * *

Wiener:

* * *

Breathing warm air onto his straining cock, I watch as it twitches in front of me. Edward has a long beautiful cock: thick, slightly curved and cut. My mouth starts to salivate as I think about what he tastes like.

Leaning in, I can't make him wait any longer. I take him in until he is touching the back of my throat. Tasting his delicious precum, I moan around him, causing him to let loose a cry of pleasure; he tastes so good. Licking the underside of his head, I look up and meet his green eyes with my own.

* * *

Eyes:

* * *

I continue to give him an amazing blowjob, sucking and licking appropriately, but I am caught up in the way he is looking at me. In his eyes I can see lust, but it's overpowered by the sheer love that is also reflected there.

I tug on Edward's balls a little to add to the sensation I am giving him. He flings his head back, closes his eyes, and his mouth opens to form the perfect 'o.'

Rewarded, I Suck harder and his balls tighten. It is only a matter of seconds before Edward will be cumming in my mouth.

* * *

Uvula:

* * *

Swallowing everything he gives me, I release Edward's softening cock and kiss his lips. The kiss soon turns more passionate, and I open my mouth to his.

I explore every area of Edward's mouth, leaving no place undiscovered. I push my tongue around his perfect teeth all the way to his uvula in the back.

Breaking the kiss, I pull away, telling Edward I love him. He grins, places a chaste kiss on my lips, and tells me he loves me, too. Then, wiggling his eyebrows he says, "Your turn," and he flips me over so he is on top.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Sweetdash1, leo_draconis, PPersuasion and ArcadianMaggie for giving me some of the prompts. You girls made this a fun little challenge. Hope I did your words justice. Thanks for reading everyone. As always, I would love to hear any feedback you may offer.

-Laura


End file.
